The Guilt
by MewHarukoxLovesxZelda
Summary: Now, Ichigo is 17 years old. When she looks back on her memories of Kish, she feels really guilty. She wants to make things better but it's only been a year and she doesn't know where he is. One day Tart shows up and kidnaps her, begging to help Kish.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo pulled somthing out of her purse. A photo. About a year ago, her and Kish were best friends. The photo showed Kish hugging Ichigo around her neck and Ichigo laughing, hanging onto his arm. They were 16 then.

**Flashback**

_Ichigo grabbed Kish's hand as they appeared in the forest. The little spot had a mini waterfall and a creek. Ichigo smiled alittle when Kish tightened his hand around hers. "Beautiful isn't it, Kish?"_

_Kish smiled back at her. "Compared to you? It's nothing..." Ichigo's face flushed as she punched him in the arm. "W-We're only friends, Kish!" Kish snaked his arm around her waist. "Yeah...but we were enemies. Now look at us! Best friends! Don't you love me the way I love you?" Ichigo looked down._

_"Of course, but...I would like to be with you, it's just that I can't break up with Masaya...He owns me. My soul. So he says...It..It's hard."_

_Kish kissed her cheek, "I could help you, Koneko-chan...Let me help."_

_Ichigo pulled away from his grip and sat next to the waterfall. She brought her knees to her chest and snaked her arms around her legs. Kish frowned and sat next to her. He pulled something from his pocket. A photo. He put it in front of Ichigo's face. Ichigo curiously looked at it the took it. Kish smiled, lovingly. "Remember when I came back acouple months ago and I took a picture of us? Well, I wanted you to have it. And,...also I need to tell you something..."_

_Ichigo slid her face, in her arms, to face him. He looked almost sad, like he was covering up his emotions. He breathed out and told her. "I'm being forced to marry a princess on my planet." Ichigo quietly gasped. Kish continued. "B-But there is a way out of it! I told them about you and our love and they said I had to bring you there and prove our love. A-And I also told the Blue Knight that you were over with him. I helped you get away from him..."_

_Ichigo quickly stood up. "You..I..I won't go with you leave me alone! I hate you!" She ran away but not before she could see the pain and sadness covering his expression._

**End Flashback**

Ichigo frowned and continued to stare at the photo. "It's been a year, Kish. You wanna know something..?, Ichigo muttered quietly to the photo. She closed her eyes and fell sideways onto her bed. "I miss you, alot. I want to be with you, on your planet. Come baaaack. I really really really miss you!" Ichigo said the last part as if she was a child. She placed the photo to her lips and laid a short kiss on Kish's face. Ichigo sighed again. She set the photo on her pillow and headed out the door with her purse slung over her shoulder. Ichigo walked down the stairs. She popped her head in the kitchen and saw her mom and father sitting at the table. "Mom, I'm leaving for work now. See you later. Bye Dad." She quickly ran out of the house and got onto her pink scooter, that her parents bought for her last year. She turned on the engine and headed toward the cafe.

"Another day of work...another day without Kish." She sighed as she saw the cafe.


	2. Chapter 2

Can't _you understand that?_

"No..", Ichigo muttered to the voice replay in her thoughts as she rode home on her scooter, after a hard day at the cafe.

When she reached her house, she took off her helmet and straightned her red hair. She got off her scooter and just stood there a while, staring at the patio outside her room when another memory flooded back to her.

_Ichigo reached her house, tears streaming down her face. She ran up the stairs, avoiding her parents calls for her, to her room and shut the door behind her. The cat-mew locked the door and layed the photo on her desk as she made her way out to the patio, still crying pretty hard. _

_She rubbed her legs after she sat down. Ichigo shifted over but ended up falling in a laying postion. She didn't make a move to get up. Laying there, calming down she felt someone sit on her stomach and hands cupping her face. Her eyes shot open to see Kish sitting on her bending his face down with his eyes closed. She pushed him off of her and scrambled to stand up. "Leave me alone, you big jerk!"_

_He opened his eyes and looked at her with sadness. "Kitten..I lov-"_

_Ichigo grabbed her head and screamed, "NO! SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE! GO BACK T-TO YOUR STUPID PLANET AND MARRY THAT STUPID PRINCESS AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER FREAKING AFTER!"_

_Kish sighed and looked away, "I will always love my Kitty. Can't you understand that?" He looked at Ichigo, desperate look in his eyes. "Come with me. We could live together forever."_

_Ichigo stopped breathing for a moment then replied._

The front door opened and Ichigo's mother looked out. "Ichigo, come in before you catch a cold." Ichigo blinked and walked her way into the house. Sakura looked worriedly at her daughter. "Why don't you go on upstairs, honey?"

Just then a loud crashing noise was heard. "IIIIII-CHIIIIII-GOOOO!", the voice of her father screamed. "WHO IS THIS BOY IN YOUR ROOM?"

"Eh?" Ichigo ran up the stairs and opened her door. Ichigo gasped. "I-It's you!"

**Haruko: O.~ Is it weird that Kisshu turns me on somethimes? xD**

**Kish: Yes...Yes it is. You are not normal. .**

**Haruko: Pssht REVIEW AND I HAVE CUPCAKES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haruko: Sorry for the shortness and the cliffy. x3**

**Ichigo: Screw you.**

**Haruko: O.O**

"I-It's you!" Ichigo yelled out as she pointed a finger at the alien. "Tart!"

He waved with two fingers, "Long time no see, old hag!" Ichigo got a good look at him. Tart no longer had those pigtails, so his hair was in a mess. He wore the same thing Kisshu wore but different colors. It was more red than green. He had a smug smirk on his face. "Wow, you're a wreck, old hag!"

Ichigo glared at him. "Shut it, Midget. Why are you here-" Her father screamed, "HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS KID? IS HE YOUR BOYFRIEND? HOW FAR HAVE YOU WENT WITH HIM? HE'S TOO YOUNG FOR YOU! WHY DOES HE HAVE ELF EARS? WHY IS HE IN YOUR ROOM?"

Ichigo sighed, hatefully. "Dad-" She was cut off by a hand on her mouth. A new, familiar voice spoke, "Come with us peacefully, Mew Ichigo and we won't hurt you." Her dad stood there stunned, "M-Mew Ichigo..?

Tart smirked then teleported. Naturally, Ichigo's dad ran for her but couldn't reach her in time because the alien that had her, teleported with her. As soon as Ichigo felt her feet touch the ground and the hand remove from her mouth, she turned around and yelled, "PIE! TART! What the hell was that?"

Pie turned away from her, "You're going to help us."

"Excuse me?"

A new voice spoke from another room, "Oi! SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat, "K-Kish..?"

Tart grabbed her arm and made her look up at him, "Old hag, this is important-"

"IF IT'S SO IMPORTANT THAN WHY DON'T YOU STOP WITH THE NAME, MIDGET?"

"Shhhhhhhh! He'll hear you! We need to talk to you first!" He paused and let go of her arm. "W-Well, we need you to talk to Kish. He's all depressed ever since he got back a year ago. I think _you_ had something to do with it! So, now you are going to fix it. How should I put this? Un-depress ..that's it!" Ichigo looked at him, slightly worried.

He gave her a look then yelled out, "KISH! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!" Ichigo mentally prepared herself. Her heart picked up speed as she heard the thud of footsteps. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds._ Thud. Breath. Thud. Creeeeak._

Ichigo opened her eyes and gasped. Amber eyes were staring intensely at her brown eyes. Ichigo spoke or more like stuttered, "H-How did you get over here so fast..?"

Next thing she knew, she felt his arms wrap around her waist and warm lips crashing onto hers. She quickly pushed him away and fell back onto her butt, "ACK! KISH!" He looked at her sadly, "Still don't wanna be mine?"

Ichigo looked down at the ground and replied.

**Haruko: MWAHAHAH I'M EVIL! Heh..not really. My brother wanted on so I had to make it short. Sorry. PEACE!**

**Plus, HERE'S YOUR CUPCAKES REVIEWERS! -throws cupcakes and kish plushies-**


	4. Chapter 4

**GOMEN~!**

"K-Kish...you know I do." She smiled alittle, still looking at the ground as she stood up. When she looked up, he was still a few feet away, gazing hopefully at her. She looked around, Pie and Tart were no longer there.

Kish smiled at Ichigo and held out his hand. "Come with me. You can sit on my bed. You look tired..", he purred softly. Ichigo caustiously took her hand in his and walked beside him, into his room. It was really just a simple room. A bed, desk, TV, and a mirror. The mirror looked cracked as if someone punched it. "Um, Kish, why is the mirror broken?"

Kish winced. "I-It's nothing, Kitty." Ichigo frowned and let go of his hand. This made him grab around her waist and pull her into him, falling onto the bed in the process. Ichigo was confused. No perverted moves? No kissing? He just layed there with his kitten in his arms. "I-chi-go..."

"Kish..I...I-"

Kish opened his eyes to meet hers, "Yes, Koneko-chan?"

Ichigo burried her head into his chest and whispered, "I love you, Kish. I missed you so...so much! I was confused..I'm sorry. I really hope you'll forgive me! I'm sorry. Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry!"

Kish chuckled, "Oh my pretty little kitty...does this mean you'll come with me?"

Ichigo looked away from him, "W-We need to talk.."

Kish was slightly nervous since she never answer his question. Ichigo looked back at him and spoke sadly, "Where's Masaya? And don't play a fool with me. He's been missing ever since you left."

'_Damn it!'_, he thought, '_I knew it! She's still hung over that tree-hugger! I thought making him disappear for a while would make her love me! Wow...that sound really stupid._'

Kish scratched the back of his neck, nervously. "Anou...OKAY! I killed him! I sent him straight to hell!" Ichigo raised her hand and Kish closed his eyes tight, waiting for the blow. Her slapping him always made him excited and he abosolutley loved it! But a hand, gently, placing itself on his neck made his eyes shoot open. Ichigo's face was an inch away from his own. Her eyes were a slight red and her face was paler than usual. Kish leaned in slightly,touched his lips to regained her normal self and realized Kish was kissing her. And she was kissing back. AFTER HE KILLED MASAYA!

Ichigo slapped his pale cheek, "YOU JERK!"

She tried to stand up but stumbled, almost falling to get a mouthfull of carpet. Kish caught her by the waist, confused by her sudden actions. He turned her to face him. Only then is when he realized she passed out.

"W-What the hell...?" Kish layed her onto the bed and pulled the covers over her. He turned and walked over by his desk to mess with a small device on it. Suddenly music started playing. Kish realized it wasn't Japanese. "Hm, guess I got the wrong station. But this sounds okay.."

_**Nine In The Afternoon **__  
>Artist(Band):<span>__**Panic! At The Disco**___

_Back to the street where we began  
>Feeling as good as lovers can, you know<br>Yeah we're feeling so good_

_Pickin' up things we shouldn't read  
>It looks like the end of history as we know<br>It's just the end of the world_

_Back to the street where we began  
>Feeling as good as love, you could, you can<em>

_Into a place where thoughts can bloom  
>Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon<br>And we know that it could be  
>And we know that it should<br>And you know that you feel it too  
>'Cause it's nine in the afternoon<em>

_And your eyes are the size of the moon  
>You could 'cause you can so you do<br>We're feeling so good  
>just the way that we do<br>When it's nine in the afternoon_

_Your eyes are the size of the moon  
>You could 'cause you can so you do<br>We're feeling so good_

_Back to the street  
>Down to our feet<br>Losing the feeling of feeling unique  
>Do you know what I mean?<em>

_Back to the place  
>Where we used to say<br>Man it feels good to feel this way  
>Now I know what I mean<em>

_Back to the street, back to the place,  
>Back to the room where it all began, hey<br>Back to the room where it all began  
>'Cause it's nine in the afternoon<em>

_Your eyes are the size of the moon  
>You could 'cause you can so you do<br>We're feeling so good  
>Just the way that we do<br>When it's nine in the afternoon  
>[x3]<em> 

Kish turned away from his desk and walked out the door. He went to the kitchen and glared at his brothers, who were sitting at a large wooden table eating. "You guys made her come, right?"

Tart smiled. "Hey, you got out of your room!" Pie managed a little smile and pushed a bowl of food toward the end Kish was standing at. "Eat up."

"You look starved! For goodness sakes Kish, you don't have to get _that_ depressed over some stupid old hag!" Tart smirked.

Kish glared at him as he ate his food, hungrily.

Pie sighed and stuffed vanilla pudding into his mouth. "Well, she's back."

"I think I figured out the much, Pie! She's in my room, sleeping like the little cat angel she is!" Kish sighed, happily. He was still alittle confused about Ichigo's behavior but shook it off. '_She'll be fine!_'

Pie sighed again, "No Kish. I mean Tsubaki is here." Pie pointed at the girl in the doorway.

Kish stopped breathing and stared wide-eyed at the girl who leaned against the door frame. Her black hair and dark blue eyes were a perfect combination to her bueatiful pale face. Her hair tied into a high spiky ponytail. She wore a black and white fighting dress. It showed the sides of her legs and black boots were placed onto her feet. A belt slung over her waist with ninja star and mini pumpkin bombs place there. She winked her dark blue eye at Kish. "Hello Kishy-chan! I missed youuu!" She ran into him and gave him a big hug. Kish just stood there shocked. "T-Tsubaki? What are you doing here?"

She giggled and winked at him again, " 'Cause silly! I wanted to check up on my fiance!" She looked over him and a slight blush formed over her cheeks, "Oh wow. You've gotten alot stonger since I last seen you! You're ABSOLUTLEY adorable!" Kish groaned.

Tart drooled over her figure until Pie elbowed him back to reality. Pie raised an eyebrow at her outfit. It showed alot of cleavage! .

Tsubaki suddenly pulled him into the hallway, outside his door. She pressed her soft lips against his warm ones. She pushed him into the wall. Tsubaki heard shuffled footsteps but payed no mind. Kish put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her off of him. Kish looked beside him and there he saw a wide-eyes Ichigo. Tears were forming into her eyes and she ran past them into the kitchen.

**Haruko: Oh, is mean old me gonna leave another cliffhanger? YES I SURE AM! :3**

**Ichigo: T-THAT'S HIS FIANCE? TSUBAKI?**

**Tsubaki: Hmmph. I knew him longer and loved him longer. I garentee I WILL WIN KISH! HE. IS. MINE!**

**Ichigo: NO WAY! HE'S MINE! I'M HIS KONEKO-CHAN! YOU'RE HIS NOTHING!**

**Haruko: Lame..plus guess what. I'll be planning whoever marries Kish's wedding. So yeah, I'll be in this story. **

**Mom: GIVE ME THE COMPUTER! RAWR!**

**Haruko: Eek! . HERE GET IT!**

**REVIEW! CUPCAKES!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haruko: Thank you all for your very kind reviews!**

**Kish: I. Hate. You.**

**Haruko: Love you too!**

**Tsubaki: AW! Kishy is mad. I know! I'll cheer you up with dancing!**

**Ichigo: -growl-**

**Tart: -nosebleed-**

**Pudding: Your nose is bleeding, Taru-Taru, na no da...**

**Haruko: (laughing like crazy) PSHHH! Yeah 'Taru-Taru'! Tell Pudding why!**

**Kish: Damnit! SHUT UP! Just get on with the damn story! Damnit!**

**Haruko: Jeez fine, PMS-er..(that's what I call my brother when he's mad xD )**

**Tsubaki: MewHaruko doesn't own Toyko Mew Mew. IF she did (which she obviously doesn't) there wouldn't be girly bell weapons, all of them would wear black dresses and cool gothic shit, and the girls in this show wouldn't be falling for fags(A.K.A Aoyama or Ryou). They would use guns, swords, hatchets and go all hot for the aliens! I know I do! 3**

**Tart: -double nosebleed-**

**Haruko: Not really, Tsubaki..you only use ninja stars and pumpkin bombs. **

**Tsubaki: I wasn't talking about the weapons. All the aliens are hot. **

**Tart: -triple nosebleed-**

**Haruko: How does that work...?**

Kish called after Ichigo. She ran right into the kitchen, despite his cries for her. Ichigo gasped. Tart was tackled by a pink-spiky-haired girl around his age. Pie was sitting next to a girl with red long hair.

"W-What's this? Who are these people? Midget, take me home, NOW!" Ichigo was red from crying and anger. To think she came all the way here to help out Kish and found him kissing some other chick. Tart pushed on the pink-haired girl. "G-Get off of me, Ayako!" Ayako just made a cat face and kissed his cheek before letting him up. Pie spoke towards Ichigo, "Remember, Mew Ichigo. I called you that in front of your parents so you're going to have to explain to them."

Ichigo got more angry, "DAMN YOU, PIE! YOU MADE THINGS WORSE!"

A voice spoke from the entrance to the kitchen, "Mew...Ichigo?" Ichigo turned and met the angry eyes of Tsubaki. Tsubaki's fist were clenched by her sides, "You...You're Mew Ichigo? You are the one taking Kish away from me?"

"Wha-?"

"DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME! I'LL END YOUR LIFE!" She grabbed a ninja star with two fingers and flung it at Ichigo. It hit her in the arm. Ichigo cried out in pain. Kish suddenly appeared behind Tsubaki.

"Girls! now!", Tsubaki called out to the others. They immediatley jumped on either side of her, doing fighting stances. Ichigo noticed that on Ayako's chest was a flower. On Tsubaki's chest was the star. On the red-haired girl's chest was the cresent moon.

Ayako did a bunch of flips and stood in front of Ichigo, with two pink-tinted guns in her hands that she got from her legs.

Amaterasu spun in the air and landed beside Ayako, holding a red ninja sword. A slight blush on her cheeks. She looked older than the rest. Maybe she was Pie's fiance.

Tsubaki yelled out, "Pum-Pumpkin...STAR!" A huge ninja star appeared in her hand and she swiftly jumped at Ichigo. She quickly grabbed a mini pumpkin with her free hand, bringing it to her face, biting off the green stem and finally threw it beside Ichigo to make a distaction. It exploded into the wall. Pie groaned. "You're paying for that." Tsubaki threw the star at Ichigo's head but Ichigo ducked out of the way, making the star stick into the wall. Tsubaki cursed under her breath while Pie layed his chin on the table, "And that."

Ayako chased after Ichigo, shooting her guns, each one of the bullets making holes in the wall. Amaterasu swung her sword at the cat mew, who dodged with skill. Ichigo yelled back at the three girls attacking her. "WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?"

Amaterasu jumped up and put her sword behind her head, preparing to swing at Ichigo's head. Kish teleported in front of Ichigo, raising his arms like a shield. "Kish!" The sword landed in Kish's shoulder.

"Gyaahh!" Kish flinched in pain. He fell backwards and Ichigo caught him. Tsubaki, of course, got angry at that. Her angry blue eyes darted to Amaterasu, "YOU BAKA! YOU HURT KISH!"

Amaterasu bowed and franticly stared saying 'Sorry' over and over until Pie put a hand on her shoulder. She stood up straight and blushed. "P-Pie-kun...Sorry for the damage I have done! Sorry! I'm really sorry!" Pie sweat-dropped and hugged the blushing girl. "It's okay, Ammy-chan. You didn't really do anything wrong anyway, my queen." "P-Pie-kun!"

Ichigo kissed Kish's cheek and he opened his amber golden eyes, smiling. "Hey, kitty! Don't worry I'll be fine! It's just a shoulder wound! Seriously, it's fine! Don't cry like that!"

Tsubaki ran to Kish and slid on her knees, sliding directly beside Kish. She grabbed his face, "Oh, Kishy-chan! Are you okay? If you die, we can't get married! Do you know how sad I would be?"

Kish glared through half-closed eyes, "I'm not marrying you anyway. If I'm ever marrying anyone, it'll be Kitten!" Ichigo felt her cheeks heat up.

Tsubaki growled, "If she's dead, you won't! You can't marry a corpse!" Kish growled back, "Shut up! If you lay a finger on her, I'll destroy you myself, without a single regret! Then, I'll end my own life! A life without Kitten, is NO LIFE AT ALL!" Ichigo gasped at his words, "Oh Kish! You wouldn't dare! Don't talk like that!"

"Don't talk to MY Kish like that you wench!"

"Excuse me? He's my Kish!" Ichigo made eye-contact with Tsubaki. Lightning came out of both of their eyes and made contact.

"TCH! AS IF! I WON'T LET HIM MARRY A WITCH LIKE YOU OVER A BUEATIFUl PRINCESS LIKE ME!"

"WHATEVER! HE'D TOTALLY CHOOSE ME IN A HEART-BEAT!"

Tart interupted the two girls who had an eye for Kish, "Shut up old hags! Giving me a headache! Like Ayako isn't already getting on my nerves." He muttered the last part.

The two girls glared over at Tart, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME, MIDGET!", they both said at the same time.

Tart laughed, "How funny! You two are exactly the same!"

Ayako crept from behind Tart, "Their so similiar, they can't stand it!"

"GYAH! GET AWAY!" Ayako tackled him before he could run. "NOPE~! You're my Prince! Good thing, there isn't a girl in my way for youuuu!"

Just then a crash came from the wall as it exploded, revealing different colored girls. Pudding, the yellow monkey girl, looked at Tart on the ground underneath a girl. She gasped and blushed from anger.

"Tar-Tar...who is that na no da?"

Tart's face flushed, "AHHH! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, PUDDING, REALLY! IT ISN'T AT ALL! S-SHE JUST TACKLED ME FOR NO REASON!"

Ayako looked at Pudding and back at Tart, "Who's that?" Tart looked away. "A friend? IT BETTER BE ONLY A FRIEND TART, HELL!

**continued in the next chapter**


	6. Chapter6 Tsubaki's Past PART1

**Haruko Loves Zelda: Wazzzzuuppppp? As promised. THE NEXT CHAPTPER OR TWO IS TSUBAKI'S PASTTTTT! :3**

**Kisshu: Oh no...is there...Kish x Tsubaki?**

**Haruko Loves Zelda: Yeeeeeeahhhh but it's sweeeeeettttt.**

**Tsubaki: Heh X3**

**Ichigo: _**

**At0msk: STARTOOO!**

Tsubaki walked through the underground kingdom with a cutesy, innocent look. At the time Tsubaki was eleven years old. She hugged her fur jacket closer to her as a shiver crawled along her spine.

She blinked as she came to a stop at a huge wooden door. The blue-ish black haired girl knocked lightly before pushing the door open. A blush crossed her cheeks when the cool air hit her. "Mother? Father?" She called out. The alien-eared eleven year old stepped in and caught the sight of a disaster.

Tsubaki smelled it at first before forcefully seeing it. Blood.

The red liquid was leaking out of her mother's throat, as it has been cut with a blade. The child's father was full of holes from a stabbing. Tsubaki, as shocked as she was, didn't notice the fresh tears leaking down her pale cheeks. "Momma? Papa?"

She knelt beside her father and shook his shoulder with a gloved hand. Tsubaki refused to beleive they were dead. "Come on," She pleaded ", get up! Stop sleeping! Wake up, Papa!" She clutched the part of her coat were her heart was, beating rapidly. "**PAPA!**"

Three, well-dressed, alien boys aproached the underground castle of their frozen planet. The youngest, Tart, with red-brown hair. The eldest is Pie with purple hair. They're blood brothers but Kish, who was older than Tart but younger than Pie, was just adopted into the family. He had green hair and amber golden eyes. It was his first day with his new brothers and he felt weird in his new clothes. He was just used to wearing peices of old rags sewed together. His ragged shoes were now fancy boots and red wrappings around his scars. Of course he thought it was wrong for the richer to get all the fancy things they didn't need while his brothers and sister lay half dead in the reservations without food or water.

Kish sighed, unhappily, walking up the the castle doors after the other guys.

Pie started to talk to a soldier and Kish looked up at one of the windows. He cocked an eyebrow, seeing the blood on the second floor window.

"U-Um, Pie, there is blood on-" He started to say, alittle shy.

"**PAPA!**" The scream echoed and the soldiers immediately ran inside followed by Pie and Tart. Kisshu jumped and ran after them, his new boots squeaking on the floor. His heart was beating fast. '_did something happen with the king?_' They ran up the stairs and went left, pushing the huge wooden door open as they sped through.

His heart skipped a few beats when he saw the young princess. Her face was bueatiful but panic-stricken. Tears streaming down her pale face and her dark blue eyes were wide with fear. "Momma! Papa! No! Please..please don't..don't leave me..p-please, Momma.."

Kish felt sorrow for her right away. He stepped foward and Tart looked at him weird. Kisshu stepped in front of the princess but she didn't notice, she just kept staring frightfully at her parents. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her to him, letting her sob into his chest while he ran his fingers through her long hair.

"Mother..*sob*"

Kish spoke to her in a soft voice, soothing her heart, "It'll be alright. I know what it's like to lose parents. You will be okay. I'm here for you.."

Tsubaki hugged him back and clutched on his coat. "W-Who are you..?"

"My name is Kisshu. But you can call me Kish." He said, smiling.

Tsubaki gasped and asked stunned, "Y-You're the new prince..?"

"I guess so..Do you want me to excort you to your room so you can rest?" He asked, standing and bringing her up with him by her hands.

She blushed when she saw his face. "U-Uh, that would be nice. Thank you."

Tsubaki looked at the white sheets covering her mother and father and broke out into tears again. Kish noticed the outbursting sob and brung her to his chest again, walking out of the bloody room. He ran his fingers through her hair again and opened her door with one hand. He walked in and forgot about Tart and Pie as he laid the sobbing girl onto her bed.

He turned to leave but a hand caught him. "Don't leave, Kish-kun. Please," Tsubaki said, her voice strained ", don't leave."

He smiled and laid down beside her. He brung her to his chest again and played with a strand of her hair. "I'm sorry about your parents, Tsubaki-san..I know what your feeling. You feel alone. But don't worry. I'll always be here for you. Forever, okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Night Princess. See you in the morning." He knew the words reassured her, he felt her loosen up her muscles. She sighed out, finally happy.

"Thank you, Kish-kun." Were the last words she said before falling into a deep sleep.

**Haruko Loves Zelda: Was that good? So review and that was part one! PART TWO NEXT CHAPTER..obviously. lawl**

**REVIEW**

**LAWL**

**REVIEW**

**LA LA LA LA LAAA**

**REVIEW**

**AND YOU **

**GET**

**CUPCAKES**

**AND**

**COOKIES!**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWW**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. A Lovers Last Kiss Goes With a Promise

Tsubaki opened her eyes, slowly, afraid to wake up and realize she was alone. "Muhhh..?" She propped herself up on an elbow and looked around grogily, laying her eyes on a green-haired alien-eared boy munching on a peice of bread. "Kish-kun?"

He looked at her, stunned, before smiling. "Sorry, Tsubaki-san, you just suprised me. Didn't expect you tp wake up so soon!" He said, taking another bite of his bread. Tsubaki saw a huge plate with at least twenty peices of white bread stacked on top of each other. '_Why does he have so many? He isn't going to eat all that, right?_' Tsubaki wondered. "Sorry that I startled you..."

"It's S'okay," He paused to swallow ", How are you feeling?"

"F-Fine..I'm fine!" Tsubaki said, her cheeks burning with a blush.

"Are you sure? Your face is all red. Do you have the flu? That disease is common here, my father died a couple years back with the flu. We didn't have any medicine so it just got worse until he died." He said, glancing at her ever so often as he wrapped the remaining bread in a cheap plastic wrap. He stuck a note on the bread and stood up from the chair, walking over to the bed to sit beside Tsubaki.

"Why did you wrap so many peices?" Tsubaki asked.

"Hm?" He glanced at the bread. " I was going to send it to the reservations for my brother and sister. I mean, if that's okay with you?" Kish looked at her with eyes that were almost pleading. She saw pain flash upon his deep amber eyes. Did he really think she was that cruel? Tsubaki cleared her throat and looked down beofer speaking, "N-No. I don't mind at all, really!"

Kish smiled and said, "Thanks, Tsubaki-chan!"

Tsubaki took a deep breath as she stood up from her king sized bed. "Wanna go somewhere with me?" She didn't know why it was so hard to ask. I mean...he was there for her yesterday so...

"Go where?" The green-haired alien prince asked.

"To view my parent's body.." The blue-haired alien princess said, boldly.

Kish smiled and took her hand in his. "I'd love to go with you."

Her cheeks flushed and they teleported to the house of the old man who makes the coffins. The house was small. People on their planet didn't have much.

They walked in without permission since the girl was already to be expected. The first thing they saw was a white sheet over two bodies on a big wooden table. Tsubaki broke into sobs.

A old man popped his head around the corner. "Oh. Princess Tsubaki-sama! Nice to see you." The old dude wore a top hat with stringy white hair sticking out. He had on a over coat and a dress shirt with brown pants. No shoes. "How are you holding up," He looked at Kisshu. Kisshu straightned up self-conciously and looked at Tsubaki's head. ", Who is this young man?"

Kisshu cleared his throat. "My name is Prince Kisshu."

"Oh, I see! You're the new adopted prince! My greatest apoligizes!" The man bowed but Kisshu waved his hands. "No no no! It's fine!"

He smiled. "My name is Old Man Gilbert. Nice to meet you Prince Kisshu-sama." They shook hands and walked over to the corpses.

Old Man Gilbert pointed a shaking hand over to two very well-built coffins. They were neatly designed with all kinds of colors and swirls. Kisshu ran his fingers through Tsubaki's hair as tears ran freely down her flushed cheeks. That's one of the reasons Kisshu liked about her, she didn't bottle up her feelings like all the others. "I measured them to fit perfectly in the coffins. I need some information about the dressings. Do you want me to support them with clothes, which is a black dress for the Queen and a black suit for the King, or you could bring them something from the kingdom chambers?"

"Umm, just the black dress and suit is fine, like everyone else." Tsubaki said lightly touching her mother's cheek with the tips of her fingers. Kisshu smiled at her.

**2 years later!**

"K-Kisshu...are you sure you want to leave?" An thirteen year old Tsubaki asked with a stinging pain in her eyes. Kisshu and Tsubaki were standing in front of each other, their hands tangled together, a red rose on one of Kisshu's hands.

"Sorry, Tsubaki but I need to do this to save our planet." Kisshu said.

Tsubaki sniffled. "B-But.."

Kish smile and let go of her hands to bring her closer in a hug that warmed Tsubaki's heart. Tears flowed freely down her face, soaking the shoulder of Kisshu's coat. "Tsubaki..I..I need you to understand. I'm doing this for our species. Please understand. I can't leave you with a broken heart."

"I-I understand but will you promise me something?" Tsubaki choked on her words with sorrowfull sobs.

"Anything for my princess."

"Be safe..and come back to me. To _us_."

He hugged her tighter. "Promise accepted." They parted and Kisshu held up the red rose. "Here is a infinity rose. This will be like a signed document of our promise. Keep it." Tsubaki felt a huge wave of doubt in his words but shook it off. She had to believe in her friend.

"Kay." She looked up at the huge spaceship behind of her love. It was buzzing, it was ready to go. To take him away. Her Kisshu. Her love. Her...best friend.

"I'm going to miss you though."

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'll be back, like I said, honey."

"Okay, well, you promised. If you don't come back to me, I'll get you."

"Hah, nice. As I said before, don't worry, sweet-heart."

"Whatever." Kisshu smiled and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"I love you, Tsubaki."

She clutched onto his coat, above his heart and edged her face close to his, breath hitting. "Me too."

Their lips collided for the last time for a long time.

**Haruko: I'm a total cheat. I snuck on the computer when my mom wasn't looking.**

**Kish: She's supposed to be grounded. -_-**

**Haruko: Mhmmm, my mom found my dirty kisshu drawing. ( I SHOW NO ONE )**

**Kish: Wait, no.**

**Haruko: Um...what is going on with Tsubaki and Ichigo..ew.**

**Tsubaki and Ichigo: *making out***

**Haruko: I..I didn't write this! Wait...TART!**

**Taruto: *writing in Haruko's notebook, mummbling*...and then Tsubaki removed her...**

**Haruko: NO! BAD, TART! *sprays him with water and takes notebook, erasing the make out scene***

**Taruto: Awwwwh mannn!~**

**Haruko: Yeah, soooooooo the regular chapters will return next chapter! Ayako's jealousy of PUDDING, na no da~!**

**Kish: She forgot to say, REVIEW!**


End file.
